Dark Eyes
by Epik Wonder
Summary: The infamous Ciel Phantomhive and his butler go to claim an abandoned toy factory. But, in the process, they uncover a mysterious plot. Why were they shot at? And what really was going on in the abandoned place? v.3.0


**This was written for Maple, or better known as zeldafan3. **

**Hello all. It has been a very, very long time since I've written anything for "Dark Eyes." And I apologize deeply for this. **

**If you don't know, this is already **_**Version 3.0**_** since I wasn't satisfied at all with the previous two. I have decided to completely change the plot; I've decided to abandon any of that religious crap I had before. The nature of man is much darker. I have to say, I like this new one much better.**

**Anyway, if you have time, I advise you to re-read everything if you are a returning reader. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

"Five murders in one week… What has the world come to?" Ciel Phantomhive chuckled as he flipped through his newspaper. Sighing when he found nothing else to his interest, he threw the paper onto his desk. It landed heavily, one page falling out.

"The mayor got a new tattoo?" Sebastian read, amused, while bending down to retrieve the fallen paper.

"Who cares?"

"Hmm…" the butler returned the paper back to its stack. Straightening, he checked his pocket watch. "Young master, we must head out soon."

"Oh yes," Ciel said as he stood up. He stretched out his arms for Sebastian to slip his cloak on.

When the boy was all set and ready to go, Sebastian helped him into the carriage, drawn by two magnificent horses and closed the small door behind him. Dusting his gloves off, he whipped the horses, and they were off.

The horses' hooves clopped quickly against the cobblestones as the beautiful carriage and handsome butler atop it hurried past awed spectators and blushing maidens.

"Young master, we're here," Sebastian said as he opened the carriage door and helped Ciel down. The boy nodded and shoved some papers he had been reading into his cloak.

"…Delilah's Toys…" Ciel could barely make out the letters on the weathered sign outside the massive, gray building. Raising his eyebrows, he casually pushed open the dreary black gates, and stepped inside the grounds. He nonchalantly strolled past dead trees and shrubs on the way to the thick doors of the building. Sebastian noted the complete lack of human life outside while Ciel paused in front of the double doors. The butler lifted the bit in the lion's mouth on one door, then let go.

Ciel raised his eyebrows again. The sound was rather deafening for such a small release. Crows lounging on the tress cawed and flew off, startled. However, the two gentlemen on the steps didn't flinch. They waited. Two minutes…Three minutes…

Ciel flashed a look at Sebastian. The butler complied and lightly kicked down the doors, not even breaking a sweat. The large wooden doors fell down with a heavy thud. The boy frowned.

"You got dust on my coat."

"My deepest apologies, young master," Sebastian said as he patted off the dust on Ciel and helped him over the flattened doors, into the building.

The sound of their shoes echoed in the large hall. He paused in the middle, looking around. It was almost like a church… well, minus the pews and religious things. Instead, there were big, dusty mechanisms. Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Ciel could see that there had once been stained windows, but they had been broken then boarded up. The place looked as if it had been abandoned for a long time. The black butler took in every detail, noting the dust on every surface. Both froze as they heard a rustle.

A shot rang out. Ciel was whisked into Sebastian's embrace. He flew into a dark corner, safe from any shooting. They listened for more noise; there were none.

"I, Ciel Phantomhive, have come to claim this place," Ciel said clearly. His voice echoed in the large space. Sebastian frowned, his instincts clearly going against revealing his position.

"…Phantom…Hive…?" A deep, throaty voice called out. It chuckled. The sound raked against Ciel's ears, forcing him to cringe. He held on closer to Sebastian's arm.

"…Sebastian?" Ciel whispered.

"Understood, young master," the butler smirked. In one fluid movement, he set Ciel down gently and walked into the clearing.

"Are you looking to be killed? We can add you to our collection like the other five!" the voice said again.

"Killed? Not at all," Smiling even more, Sebastian delicately bent down to pick up a small stone on the ground. Weighing it in his hand, he looked up. Carelessly throwing it into a dark shadow, a cry of pain was heard.

"Oh, you're going to pay for this," snarled the voice. A creak was then heard, followed by a thud. Scampering footsteps faded away.

"Well, I guess that was all…" Sebastian said. That was a little too easy.

"Then come. Search the offices for the deed of this place," Ciel said, coming out.

"Yes, young master," the butler smiled slightly and followed the boy to a different part of the neglected factory.

"You know, something that man said is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"He said something about 'the other five'… Why do I feel I've seen that number somewhere this morning?" As they were rifling through papers in various drawers of a desk, the door of the office was kicked down.

"I'm back!" the voice heard earlier cackled. Ciel and Sebastian could now see it belonged to an old man. His face was grotesque; one side eaten away by disease, the other spotted with age. But what was more eye catching was the rifle he held. "And this time, I brought my friends, too!" From behind the old man, five more burly men walked in carrying firearms.

"Dispose of them," Ciel said coldly.

"Understood." Almost as quickly as the men had come in, the Phantomhive butler had all but one of them on the ground; each with a bullet lodged in their body somewhere. Not enough to kill, but enough to stun. Sebastian chuckled and cornered the last man standing. He was unarmed and his courage was fast fading. Sweat started beading on his bald head despite the draft in the room. Gulping, he wiped his clammy hands on his jacket.

"Wha-what do you want from us?" he asked.

"What is trash like you doing here?" Ciel asked, not looking up from the paper he was reading in the dim light.

"We-We're just smugglers… Yeah, yeah… that's all."

"Smuggling, is it? That's punishable by death, according to the law."

He giggled nervously. "Now, now… We're all c-civilized folk here. Such a pretty, little boy like you w-wouldn't do anything d-drastic, right?"

"Wouldn't I?"

"I-I'll tell you all you need to know. P-Please just let me live. I b-beg of you," the man started crying. "I h-have kids, I h-have to support my family…"

Ciel sighed. "You say you're smuggling. Is this the base of operations?"

"N-no. This is j-just a place wh-where we store some of the g-goods we receive."

"I see. Who's in charge?" the man stayed silent. "I asked you, _who's in charge_?" Ciel's tone dropped a notch.

"I-I don't know…"

"Who do you take your orders from?" Sebastian asked, stepping closer. The man started tittering, but glanced quickly at the old man lying beside his foot.

The boy sighed yet again. "Alright, Sebastian. We can leave now, I have the paper I want."

"Yes, young master." Without another word, Ciel stepped over the bodies and left the grimy room. The man cried with joy… till he was cut short, literally, as his neck snapped.

**Hmm, I have big plans for this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. It's rather short, but I'll have another chapter up soon if people like it. If you want to hear what I have in mind, drop me a message.**

**Please, if you have anything to say, anything at all, just leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
